Happy Birthday Hinata
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With today being Hinata's Birthday, she gets the one thing she truly desires, Naruto Uzumaki, from Sakura and Ino, who use a little Jutsu to make sure Hinata receives her gift and gets to have as much 'fun' with him as she likes. One-shot. Involves NaruxHina, but through Naruto being brainwashed.


With the holidays nearly over and another year coming to a close, things were starting to settle down in Konoha, only today was a special day for Hinata, for it was her birthday and she had turned sixteen.

And while her friends had gotten her many nice gifts, there was only one thing she truly wanted, to know if Naruto loved her.

As she walked down the now snow covered streets, Hinata thought back to the day Pain had attacked the Leaf, the day she told Naruto she loved him, which saddened her a little.

While she was glad Naruto had won and all of Konoha now saw him as a hero rather than a demon due to the Kyuubi, after an examination, it was Sakura's unfortunate duty to inform Hinata that while the Nine-Tails was breaking free from Naruto's body, his mind was under a great amount of stress from believing the Hyuga to be dead, to which Naruto couldn't handle the stress and repressed it, as well as the events around it, including Hinata say she loved him.

It broke Hinata's heart to learn Naruto couldn't recall her words, and while she had approached Naruto and tried many times to say 'I love you' again, every time she was close to saying it, they would either get interrupted or Hinata would lose the confidence and faint on the spot.

But Hinata then broke from her thoughts of Naruto when she heard his voice call out to her, making the Hyuga turn and blush to see the Jinchuuriki run up to her.

"Hey Hinata. I've been looking all over for you." Naruto said as he reached her, causing Hinata to blush at his words.

"You've been looking for me?" She asked, with her blush increasing.

Naruto nodded and smiled as he then said. "That's right. I was wondering if you wanted to join me at Ichiraku Ramen?"

While Naruto had made the offer as a little birthday gift, Hinata misunderstood, think Naruto was asking her on a date, her blush deepening and covering her entire face, before she was unable to control herself and fainted.

But due to all the times she had in the past, Naruto learnt the warning signs and quickly caught Hinata before she made contact with the ground, though he was still oblivious as to what kept causing the Hyuga to faint.

Thinking it was best to take Hinata back home, Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style, taking the lavender eyed Kunoichi back to the Hyuga compound to get some proper rest, to which he began to walk back, stopping half way when he heard his name called.

Looking over, Naruto saw Sakura and Ino, both approached him and the unconscious form of Hinata, where Ino asked. "Is everything ok? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I offered Hinata to have some Ramen with me, then she just passed out." Naruto replied, which made Sakura and Ino look at each other, partly saddened Hinata had failed again to admit her love, while embarrassed that Naruto was still so oblivious to Hinata's feelings.

Noticing the Kunoichi stare at each other, Naruto then asked. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sakura lied, before she offered. "Why don't we take Hinata back, we were going that way anyway."

"Alright." Naruto said, carefully handing Hinata over to Sakura, before turning around, saying his goodbyes to the pair and taking his leave, causing both to sigh.

"When do you think Naruto will figure it out?" Ino asked as the pair headed to the Hyuga compound, with Sakura carrying Hinata,

"Knowing Naruto, probably never." Sakura commented as the pair reached the gates, handing Hinata to one of the Hyuga Shinobi posted on guarding the area, who nodded and took Hinata inside, while Sakura and Ino headed off.

"It saddens me that Hinata keeps failing to express her feelings, while Naruto keeps missing the obvious signs.I wish we could help them show their love somehow, only if it was just for one day." The Haruno then said as she and Ino walked down the street, her words causing Ino to stop and smirk, before the platinum haired blonde then said. "Perhaps we can."

Curious, Sakura asked. "What do you mean?"

"Just follow me." Ino just said, taking off and causing Sakura to follow the Yamanaka through Konoha, until they had arrived at her clan's compound, where Ino entered, leaving Sakura curious as to what Ino was up to, before getting somewhat of an answer when the platinum haired blonde returned, only in her possession was a paper seal that had the Yamanaka clan symbol on it.

Looking at the seal, Ino smiled as she commented. "I came across this when I was in the archives, trying to find any Jutsu to help restore Naruto's repressed memories and found this."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, wondering what was so special about the paper seal.

"This is a special seal my clan used a long time ago. By placing the seal on one's forehead, one could control an individual to do whatever they wanted. The drawback to this was that it drains almost all of the Chakra out of the user and the host after a few hours, so my clan stopped using them." Ino said, before admitting. "I was planning on using this on Sasuke when he came back to his senses and returned to us, but I figure Hinata will get much more joy out of it."

Still a little unsure what Ino was thinking, Sakura asked. "And what do you plan to do with that?"

"Not much." Ino said innocently.

"Just use it on Naruto and make him do whatever Hinata commands." the platinum haired blonde then added, stunning Sakura at her idea, causing her to say. "Ino! We cannot do that!"

"Oh come on." Ino whined, doing her best to convince Sakura to help her with her plan.

"Why not let her have a little fun with Naruto? It is her birthday after all." Ino then brought up.

And as much as Sakura disliked the idea of manipulating her friends, the pink haired Kunoichi sighed as she gave in.

"Alright, I'll help." Sakura replied, before saying in a serious tone. "But nobody must ever find out about this."

"Not to worry, another effect of the seal is that any who use it outside of the Yamaka clan will have no recollection of what had happened." Ino said with a smile, before she said. "Now, the first thing we need to do is find Naruto."

"And I am certain I know where he is." Sakura said in reply, this time taking the lead as the pair headed off.

-Several minutes later-

'Same old Naruto.' Sakura and Ino thought, spying at the blond as was inside Ichiraku Ramen, seated and was already on his third bowl, looking like he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Facing Sakura, Ino told her. "Sakura, I can't get Naruto like this. I need you to help."

"How do you want me to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Just slide the door open and leave the rest to me." Ino said in reply, bringing her hands up to her face, which caused Sakura to nod in understanding, knowing what the Yamanaka was planning.

"Just make sure not to accidentally hit me." Sakura then said, walking away from Ino and to Ichiraku Ramen, where she took a seat beside Naruto, while making sure the door remained open.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said, sounding glad to see his teammate, before having to ask. "How is Hinata doing?"

"We dropped her off at the Hyuga compound. She should be fine." Sakura replied with a smile, glad to hear Naruto asking about her, also smiling as she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Ino readying herself.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" The Yamanaka then called softly, her body slumping in the alleyway she and Sakura were hiding in, just before Naruto's body went limp for a moment, causing Sakura to quickly grab at the blond and hold him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto, who stared back at Sakura and smirked, causing Sakura to smirk back.

"I'm fine." 'Naruto' then said in reply, before facing Teuchi and Ayame, standing up, where he withdrew his wallet, taking out six hundred Ryo, which would cover the cost of his meals and saying as 'he' placed the money on the table. "Thank you for the Ramen, but I have other errands to tend to."

With that said, 'Naruto' and Sakura left, Teuchi and Ayame were both puzzled.

-Back with Ino-

After successfully gaining control over Naruto's body, the Yamanaka and Sakura returned to Ino's limp body, where the Yamanaka controlling Naruto's body removed the blond's headband, placed it in his jacket, before he reached into Ino's skirt and withdrew the seal.

Facing Sakura, through Naruto, Ino told her as she then handed the seal to the pink haired Kunoichi. "Now Sakura, once I leave Naruto's body and return to mine, you'll have a clear shot with the seal. Just don't overdo it with the Chakra."

With the instructions, Sakura nodded in reply, watching as 'Naruto' brought up his hands, closed his eyes and dispelled the Jutsu, with Ino moaning a little as she returned to her body, while Naruto groaned and rubbed his head, before the blond opened his eyes and was confused to find himself with Sakura and Ino on the adjacent side of the street.

"Sakura? Ino? What's going on?" Naruto asked, confused, remembering speaking with Sakura before everything went blank, also puzzled as to why he was no longer in Ichiraku Ramen.

"We're just preparing another surprise for Hinata's birthday." Ino replied with a strangely sly sounding tone.

"So just relax and obey." Sakura added, slapping the seal to Naruto's forehead, causing him to groan as he felt lightheaded, before his vision blurred and he collapsed, with Sakura and Ino staring down at him, certain Hinata would enjoy their gift.

-Back at the Hyuga compound-

Having woken up not too long ago, Hinata was a little confused as to why she was back home, only to then remember the events leading to her fainting, saddening her that she had once again fainted in Naruto's presence.

'Oh, Naruto...' She thought, feeling a little down as she left her room and headed to the back of the compound, to her place of serenity, which was a garden that her mother had started before she or Hanabi were born, which Hinata took over after her mother passed away, Hinata's way of keeping her mother's memory alive.

And even though the flowers and the grass field were covered in show, Hinata smiled, both from the still beautiful sight and how it made her feel better about herself, knowing the if the flowers could endure the winter and bloom in spring, there was always the chance she too could bloom, back into the confident Kunoichi who had risked her life for Naruto.

Her solemness now a thing of the past, Hinata headed back inside, planning to grab the scarf naruto had given her when they were children, before heading off to Ichiraku Ramen, to see if she still had a chance to have one bowl of Ramen with Naruto.

However, opening the door, Hinata was left surprised, blushing when she saw the blond she loved was in her bedroom.

"Nar… Naruto? What... what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, continuing to blush.

However, Hinata's blush faded a little when Naruto didn't reply, he just remained in place, staring down.

Confused and a little worried, Hinata slowly approached naruto and asked. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Again, Naruto didn't reply.

But moving closer to him, Hinata saw a dull look in Naruto's eyes, along with a paper seal attached to his forehead, which she guessed was the reason Naruto was acting so differently, to which Hinata reached out and was about to remove it, only to stop when the Jinchuuriki then moved his right arm up, revealing he was holding a note, which Hinata took from his hand and began to read it.

'Hinata, we know we already gave you gifts for your birthday, but after thinking about it, we decided to get you one final present.

Everyone knows how you feel about Naruto, so we figured the best gift was to give you him, to do with as you desire, for the seal on his head is a special seal, one that will make him do anything you say after you apply some of your Chakra into it, and we mean anything.

Have fun birthday girl.

-Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.'

After reading the note, Hinata was left shocked.

While she knew Sakura and Ino were trying to help her with her love life, something she was appreciative of, Hinata couldn't believe they would go as far as to brainwash Naruto into sleeping with her.

"This isn't right." Hinata said, following the instructions left by the Kunoichi, channeled Chakra into her middle and index fingers, where the lavender eyed Hyuga then placed them on the seal, causing the Yamanaka clan symbol to fade and was replaced by the symbol of the Hyuga clan.

Seeing the change on the seal, Hinata then asked. "Naruto, can... can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Mistress Hinata…" Naruto replied in a distant tone, before asking. "What are my orders…?"

Blushing at Naruto calling her Mistress, Hinata knew she had to focus and said with a little authority in her voice. "Naruto please. I don't want it like this. I want you to love me with having to control you."

"Love Hinata..." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata, making her blush at the close contact with the Jinchuuriki, before her blush deepened when Naruto moved his head close to hers' and kissed her.

And while Hinata was stunned that Naruto was actually kissing her, she began to get lost in the moment and kissed Naruto back, slowly forgetting that Naruto was still being influenced by the seal on his forehead, as well as a secondary influence.

With the seal on Naruto, interfering with his free-will, it was lowering his mental defences, allowing the Kyuubi to influence Naruto and some of his actions.

" **That's it, Kit. Keep going. Make the Hyuga girl feel good.** " The Kyuubi instructed, unable to hide a devious smirk as Naruto did as he was told and broke from his kiss with Hinata, moving down and started to kiss around the Hyuga's neck and collarbone, making her moan at Naruto's actions.

And as Naruto continued, he wasn't the only one being affected by the Kyuubi, but through Naruto, the Nine-Tails was affecting Hinata as well, releasing pheromones from its host to put Hinata in the mood, making her forget about anything but her primal desires for the Jinchuuriki, for the Kyuubi, after being sealed within Naruto for over sixteen years, wanted some form of pleasure and was going to get it, one way or another.

From the combination of the seal controlling Naruto and the Kyuubi, Naruto then moved Hinata over to her bed, laid her on her back, before removing his jacket and climbing on top of her, where the pair continued to kiss, getting lost in the combination of desires and commands, with Hinata not just continuing to kiss naruto, she too slipped her jacket off, revealing her DD-cup sized breasts hidden behind a black coloured bra, which she then removed, allowing the entranced naruto to see her hardened nipples.

Seeing Hinata's body caused Naruto's urges to take him over fully as he moved his head down to Hinata's left breast and began to lash at her nipple, while his left hand began to massage Hinata's right breast, making Hinata moan in pleasure. "N... Naruto, that feels really good..."

"Naruto, keep... keep going...!" Hinata then let out, wanting more, which Naruto complied to as he continued to lick Hinata's nipples, while moving his left hand down her body, down the front of her panties and began to finger her pussy, which made Hinata call Naruto's name loudly from the wonderful sensations she felt.

" **Very good.** " The Nine-tails commented, a little surprised at the skill Naruto was showing despite him never being with a woman before, not that the fox minded, for the pleasure Naruto felt, the Kyuubi felt too.

However, the Kyuubi longed for more.

" **Take her. Take her now!** " It ordered, causing Naruto to do as he was told and gently spread Hinata's legs out and gently rubbed her clit, causing her to gasp in pleasure, before her gasp was silenced as she and Naruto kissed each other deeply and lovingly.

After Naruto broke from the kiss, he removed his pants and boxers, making Hinata blush at the sight of his fully erect manhood.

'Oh my! Naruto is so huge!' Hinata thought in her hazy, lustful mind, before she felt Naruto's hands spread her legs out, and aim his member at her wet pussy, before Naruto then inserted his manhood into Hinata's vagina, making the Hyuga moan out as she could feel Naruto's cock, stretching her vagina walls out.

"N... Naruto, you are so deep... Ah... Feels really good... Ah... Oh, Naruto... I've dreamed of this... Ah... For so long... How I've wanted you... Ah... To be yours'...!" Hinata cried out in pleasure, while Naruto continued to mate with her, groaning in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of her, following both the commands of the Kyuubi, as well as the tiny amount of thought he had, desiring nothing more than to keep Hinata happy and satisfied.

For the next hour, the two of them were in total bliss; their moans of pleasure filled Hinata's bedroom as she and Naruto continued to make love.

But after another forty minutes, the two of them started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer, causing Naruto to let out a loud groan as Hinata let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she experienced her climax, followed by Naruto, who was pushed over the edge by Hinata's climax.

Caught in the moment as he bit her neck and came shortly after her, filling the Hyuga with his seed.

With their climaxes over, Naruto removed his manhood from Hinata's vagina, rolling to her right side, while Hinata remained on her back, a satisfied smile appeared on her face, just before she wrapped her arms around Naruto, rested her head on his chest and stared at him through hazy, longing eyes.

"I... I love you..." Hinata managed to say, before the combination of their lovemaking and the seal taking her Chakra took its toll on the Hyuga and she then collapsed fully, passing out from Chakra and sexual exhaustion.

-Several hours later-

Naruto groaned as he slowly awoke, his head felt groggy as he sat up and was left fairly confused to find he was in his bed and back in his apartment.

'What am I doing here?' Naruto asked himself, trying to recall the earlier events.  
He remembered offering to take Hinata out for Ramen as a birthday present, running into Sakura and Ino, as well as talking with his pink haired teammate at Ichiraku Ramen.

But after that, as hard as Naruto tried to remember, the rest of his memories were just a haze, unaware that with the seal, Ino had left a final command for him to return to his apartment when he and Hinata finished their pleasure and to forget any feelings of sexual stimulation he shared with the lavender haired Kunoichi.

-Meanwhile-

Around the same time Naruto had awoken, so too had Hinata, only she was not just confused, but also embarrassed.

After looking down, Hinata blushed, not just because she was naked, but to see her bed sheets were stained with what she believed were all her sexual fluids, thinking the time she and Naruto shared was all another erotic dream she had.

'Not again.' Hinata thought with a sigh, before getting up, looking out the window and saw it was still light out, making her hope Naruto's offer to join him for Ramen was still available, to which Hinata grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and made her way inside her bathroom, to have a quick shower and clean herself of the sex on her body.

But had Hinata been paying attention as she entered the bathroom, she would've noticed that in the mirror her reflection was at an angle where a swirl mark on the side of her neck could be seen.

The End...


End file.
